Various wire routing devices are known and used for routing wires in a vehicle from a vehicle body to a vehicle door. Such body-to-door wire routing typically includes a tube-through-grommet arrangement wherein a rubber conduit carries a wire and extends through and between grommets inserted in corresponding aligned holes in the body and adjacent door. The wire has one end connected at the body and another end connected at the door, with slack in the wire to allow the door to open. A fixed end of the rubber conduit is clamped to the body, and a free end extends loosely inside the door. Accordingly, the free end can flex and move relative to the door to allow the door to be opened and closed.